


Please find me...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has been taken and is kept in a cage. The only time he is taken out is to be ‘questioned’. How long will he be able to endure before he breaks and will Peter find him in time and how will he cope with the aftermath?





	Please find me...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart fills the 'cages' square on my H/C Bingo card.


End file.
